


And The Cat's In The Cradle

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sojiro becomes Ren's guardian and adoptive father, and finally inducts his new son into the family secret him and Futaba have been waiting to share. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Sojiro, Sakura Futaba/Sakura Sojiro
Kudos: 38





	And The Cat's In The Cradle

"I've wanted to do this for a really long time, but I'm only allowed to fuck family," Futaba said, tugging at Ren's pants, fishing out his cock and wrapping her fingers around it. "But now I'm happy to finally be able to suck your cock... Big brother." She looked up at him with big doe eyes, happy to be her finally, the inks till fresh on the papers confirming that Sojiro Sakura was now the legal guardian of Ren Amamiya, that he was basically adopted into the family. That made him Futaba's brother, something the anime nerd was going to milk for all the appeal she could, but for now, she just wanted to share in this pleasure.

Ren gasped and bucked and groaned as Futaba's lips wrapped around his cock, fingers tangling into her hair as he looked further along her narrow body, to where Sojiro was pushing into her, claiming his adopted daughter from behind. "Welcome to the family," he groaned, looing at his son with a big grin. He'd kept all this a secret for so long, avoided letting him in on what the 'family' was and how its depraved pleasures pushed on. "She's been waiting for this for a while now. And so have I." With a few grunts and heaves forward, Sojiro worked in toward a steady pace of fucking Futaba, one that left Ren learning what was expected of him.

This was all very new, very abrupt, definitely removed from anything normal or sane. But Ren felt ready for it. His hips bucked forward, embracing the urgent and frantic demand and pace she wanted from him. He started to thrust into Futaba's mouth. "Sister," he groaned, still trying to wrap his head around this all, how one thing led to another and he was in a position of just having to give in. It was weird and wrong, but Futaba's mouth was so needy and hot, wrapped tight around his cock, begging for him to lose himself and throwing himself into this, giving up so much and embracing the idea of letting go. Of fucking Futaba's mouth as Sojiro hammered into her from behind.

"That's it, son." Sojiro made sure to lay 'son' on extra thick as he leaned forward, thrusting quicker into Futaba. He had long since been fucking his daughter. Very soon after he adopted her, in fact; something about her was so definitely like Wakaba and it just inspired the most sinful of feelings in him. Feelings that had become the mess of this pseudo-incestuous foundation onto which Ren was now giving into this all. He knew it was weird and fucked up and wrong of him, but his fingers threaded through Futaba's hair form firmly and he started to pump into her mouth, his cock ready and determined.

Stuck between the men and feeling like she was exactly where she wanted to be, Futaba didn't hold back the growing excitement igniting her, lit up and driven to heave back and forth, happily taking these cocks and subjected to a wonderfully wild mess of delight as her father and her new brother used her at both ends. She had one hand around the base of Ren's cock for stability, the other down between her legs and rubbing greedily away at her clit while she worked against this all. She didn’t have much chance to say anything with Ren's cock in her mouth, but the smiles and the lusty glares she shot up at him from behind her glasses said it all for her; she was turned on beyond belief and so happy he was going along with this.

Ren's eyes were drawn toward the sight of Sojiro's cock hammering into Futaba, her small butt bouncing with each thrust. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it, so full of frustration and wondering how to handle the tension rising up inside of him. This was wrong and weird, but in ways so exciting that he couldn’t resist it all, thrusting harder into her mouth, giving up to the temptation and the lust of letting this all grab him, taking tight hold and begging him down harder, greedier. He didn't want to resist these tempting rushes of desire, pleasure spiking up swiftly through him as Futaba's urging and sucking drove him to accept this weirdness. "Sister," he groaned, conceding to the pleasure, giving up just a title bit more.

Sojiro could tell that Futaba was even more excited than usual about all of this, her moans louder around Ren's cock, her sucking more aggressive. He didn't blame her; he felt all kinds of invigorated and excited by all this to, and he was going to lay into her with something to prove, eager and fierce, prepared to make his move soon, hips winding up, bucking faster, greedier indulgences showing off the wild and eager thrills he was working at. "We'll talk later," he reassured Ren, brushing off the questions he was sure he was about to have, and rightfully so, but behind his thrusts and the building, aching rush of pleasure was something else, an intention and a heat he didn't yet completely let loose his thoughts on, saving them, letting them build.

Talking. It seemed like something best done much sooner rather than later, as Ren found his new family to be incestuous and depraved, but at the same time, Futaba's mouth kept on sucking, the pleasure kept on rising, and ultimately, he just had to give in. His hips had to thrash forward and accept the rise of want and pressure that hit him so hard, giving hi everything he needed and then even more. "Fuck," he groaned, cock twitching, aching inside of Futaba's ready mouth, and he couldn't resist the allure of this pleasure, hips bucking and writhing about in acceptance and surrender, just giving up completely.

He came in Futaba's mouth, bucking, grunting, watching as his thrust knocked Futaba's glasses askew on her face and kept her smiling even brighter. He drew back, watching strands of spit spill from her lips as she swallowed his load without question. "My big brother's cum tastes so good, and now, I need daddy to cum in my pussy and--y-yes, fuck!" Futaba was ecstatic, head rolling back as her orgasm hit her hard, as she thrashed back bucked against Sojiro, grabbing Ren's cock for stability and planting kisses onto the head. She had been more into tis at the start than even Sojiro was, unbearably eager to wallow in the vulgarity and wrongness of this whole mess.

Sojiro's hips quickened, pounding forward with purpose and greed, filling her and claiming her harder, rougher. He focused in Futaba, grunting and pounding away, happy to push on and get what he wanted out of this mess, not slowing down until he had left a very thorough and intense mark upon the girl, blowing his load into her with a hard groan and an eager slam forward of his hips, burying his whole cock into her. "Fuck," he said, pulling Futaba back as his hips pulled away, keeping her with him. "How was it?'

Ren knew he didn't object to this, but it was a very different story now to actually speak up and deal with all of this. Knowing he wanted this, and knowing how to talk about it felt like very different worlds, and he was dizzy trying to swallow all this pressure. "Felt great," he said.

"Good," Sojiro said. "Means it's your turn." That was the only warning Ren got before everything was flipped onto its head and he found himself thrown on top of Futaba, who clung to him tightly, fumbling with his cock and lining it up, Sojiro's hands on Ren's hips in turn, pulling him into place. Ren gasped out in surprise, looking back over his shoulder. "Glad to finally have a boy. Gotta fuck him too."

The feeling of a thick cock slamming into his ass made Ren gasp out in surprise, and Sojiro's hips shoving against his, paired with Futaba's tug down, pushed him forward into his new sister, forcing another noise of surprise from his lisp as he found himself suddenly sandwiched between his new family and not even remotely sure how to fell about it. The weight of his dad over him, thrusting away dutifully while his sister cooed into his ear, "Fuck me, big brother, fuck me," with all the glee and delight of someone who had learned from trashy porn everything she knew about sex, proved a potent combination now, and Ren wasn't ready for fucking any of it.

Where he had previously been trying to feel out exactly what to think or feel about it, now, Ren felt like he was being told what to feel, as Sojiro's cock hammered into him, as Ren found himself having to reconcile calling the very man who fucked him 'Dad'. It was a dizzy, delirious mess of emotions he didn't know where to begin figuring out, and the puzzling plunge into depraved heat and panic was really just too much for him to even begin handling. Ren was stuck here, a heaving mess unable to do much but thrust into Futaba and press back against Sojiro. Beneath all of this confusion, though, was pleasure far more intense and exciting than he could even pretend to eb able to handle.

Sojiro's big cock in his ass was the perfect counterpoint to Futaba's slick pussy, each thrust into him pushing him in turn deep into her, moments where he was at his peak of fullness and surrender, unable to control his downward spiral now, the haze of crushing desire and excitement tearing through him, pulling him deep into this dizzy, delirious heat, a lust and a need he just had to give up to. His hips got quicker, greedier, giving in to the growing rush of desire taking hold of him, and Ren was certain only of how amazing tis all felt, how the crushing waves of desire were wearing him down ever faster. 

"Harder... Dad." He gave up to it, Futaba squealing in delight beneath him and tugging his lips down against hers, forcing in a clumsy kiss when he could still taste his cum on her tongue, but he didn't care. He made out with his little sister while he fucked her, completely committed now to what he felt ad to the joy of coming into this family. Whatever concerns Ren had were melting quickly away; this was so insane and wild he felt like he just had to accept it, roll with it, give in to these chaotic rushes of greed and lust taking him by storm. He moved harder back and forth, thriving in this reckless and chaotic situation, wanting to give up to these growing desires with little focus or control, just heaving back and forth, giving in to it. he wanted more, and the more he received, the more he wanted.

"You're taking this well. Proud of you," Sojiro said. It was fatherly, but in a weird way, a bit forced and not entirely like what Ren would have expected from him. He welcomed it though; weird as it was, he felt like he was right where he needed to eb, losing himself in kisses with Futaba, shoving back to meet Sojiro's thrusts. If Sojiro was going to be his dad and if this incestuous family was what he had been pulled into, then Ren was going to savour it, happy to be stuck in the middle and so thoroughly loved.

Sojiro fucked Ren just like he fucked Futaba; it was lots of grunting, leaning over him and hammering away, not a whole lot of words. The barest bits of encouragement were all he offered, and otherwise his commitment and devotion were all driven by something truly senseless, ravenous, a pulsing rush of desire, greed, and heat all hitting head-on, becoming too much to handle, and it felt incredible. Futaba was a lot more vocal, intense in different ways, and the combination helped make this all the more exciting as Ren gave up to the pleasure, allowing himself to burn up in throbbing, wicked glee. With a hard slam forward, he came inside his sister, loosing wild moans as in turn, his father filled him up and pumped him full of cum, leaving Ren to spiral out into confusion and surrender, a wild rush of pleasure and panic working to undo him completely.

The dual climax of Futaba around his cock and Sojiro into his ass sent Ren soaring into ecstasy, ragged, heaving, exhausted and overwhelmed and so full of pleasure he didn't know how to think straight. "That was good," Sojiro said, patting him on the shoulder. "We're going to be a god family. Now, get yourselves cleaned up; we're going out for dinner to celebrate. Then when we come home..." Sojiro had wanted to focus on making Ren feel happy and comfortable with all of this first, but from the moment the idea of adopting Ren came up, having his two adopted children worshiping his cock together had been all he could think about, and he was now mere hours from making it a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
